Whispered Secrets
by Odd.Aly
Summary: Originally written for whipered touches' Six Billion Secrets Challenge. Now being rewrote.   A story in which Rose Weasley has had too much and Scorpius becomes a knight in shining armor.
1. Me

AN: Written for whispered touches' _Six Billion Secrets _contest. Using prompts 1, 8, 10, 11, 16, 18, 22, and possibly some others.

AN 2: I'm working on rewriting this, so if you recognize it than you're probably not imagining it.

Disclaimer: Not mine. It is all the wonderful J.K. Rowling's.

_Whispered Secrets Chapter One_

* * *

I don't know how I do this every day. This act, this illusion I put forth into the world. I just don't. I guess it's because I'm afraid of attention, of being coddled. I feel as if I let people know that I'm the slightest bit unhappy that people will come in droves to comfort me, because I'm Rose Weasley, the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio, two of the saviors of the entire wizarding world. I'm afraid that because of my parents' fame that I will be smothered by fakes and imposters. So, I just put a smile on my face and a laugh in my voice. I pretend that everything is alright, and that nothing can ever hurt me.

But my smile is lie. My happiness is a lie. It's all a lie, an illusion. It's always a lie. I just can't help it. I really can't. I just go on and on pretending everything is all right, even when I know my world is coming down around me. Like I remember in first year, I developed a crush on a second year Hufflepuff, two years later I found out he was gay. I was, well, crushed for a lack of a better word. I was gloomy and depressed (I mean, I was thirteen and believed he was the love of my life.) I was constantly surrounded by people trying to cheer me up, which just made me more miserable. That was when I learned to smile through the horrors in life. It was when I started to practice smiling when I'm sad.

I'm in seventh year now. I have a few best friends and droves of acquaintances vying for my attention. When one of my friends are upset, they come to me. Never asking if I mind, because they know I don't. They learned that long ago. Although, it would be nice for them to ask just once.

It is seventh year and I have never really felt love. Sure, I've had a few boyfriends but all of them were more interested in my body than my mind. Although what they see in me is beyond me. I look in the mirror every morning and think to myself, "Why would anyone ever want you?" You'd think that all the attention I get would make me confident in who I am, but it makes it worse. I'm constantly scrutinized and criticized. I can't do anything right in the presses' eyes. The only thing I know is good about me is my mind. I'm brilliant, I take more after my mother (except in looks, in that respect I'm a Weasley through and through.) The boys never cared about my intelligence though. They only cared about what laid under my clothes. Something never felt right with those boys. I was holding back for something. I never knew what though, it was just something that was always there. Always niggling at the back of my head saying, "He's not the one Rose." I would always try to ask myself who was the one but my mind always stayed tight-lipped. I would sigh, deep in thought, and leave those thoughts for another day.

Today is a beautiful day. It's a gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking day. The grass is green and the birds are singing, even the Whomping Willow is being peaceful. I was just sitting under that old oak tree by the lake when I set my eyes on you. You always take my breath away, you always have, and you probably always will. Ever since my father pointed you out to me that first day at Hogwarts, I have been absolutely fascinated by you, Scorpius Malfoy.

At first it was about why my father wants me to beat you at everything. Which, I must admit I have a hard time doing in Potions. Then at time went on it was how Albus, my cousin mind you, became such good friends with you. I think you to two are closer than me and all my friends put together. It baffled me to say the least. Then as I got older and started admiring the male physique, I began to notice how nice you looked when your platinum blonde hair started to fall into your steely grey eyes or how nicely toned quiddich kept you.

I guess it was clear back then I started developing a crush on you. As I lay under this old oak tree, I think I know why I held back before. That reason is you. It's always been you. You're the one I've been waiting for I realize. Yet you just look past me, never realizing that I need a hug, or kiss, or some words of comfort. You go on cavorting with my cousin, your best friend. Occasionally talking to me and giving me that crooked smile of yours.

Maybe that was the reason I broke down and started sobbing beneath that oak tree; everything was building up behind the dam. It was time the floodgates opened. I don't know how long I sat there, weeping, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was your hand, and what a hand it was. Tanned and calloused, the kind that comes from hard work. You just looked down at me with a comforting smile and asked in that soothing voice of yours and asked me quietly, "Is everything all right Rose?"

* * *

AN 3: Kudos to you if you saw the Final Fantasy 10 reference.


	2. You

Disclaimer: Not mine, at all, sadness. T.T Can you not see my tears rolling down my face?

_Whispered Secrets Chapter Two_

* * *

Those five simple words shattered me. Those words and the soft, caring look in your eyes. I couldn't lie to you, so I whispered back one word. That word was "No." It was my turn to have a shoulder to cry on. After hearing that small utterance you sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. It was just what I needed, I wondered how you knew. As if you read my thoughts you knew I wanted an explanation. You gave one.

"Rose, I just wanted you to know that I'm here. I'm a shoulder for you to cry on because you have no one else. All your friends care more about their problems than yours. I know this, I've observed this. I am much more observant than people give me credit for. I also know that you love your family and friends passionately and would never, ever betray them. You're a bit like a dog in that way. But that's a bit irrelevant at the moment. What is relevant however is the fact that you, an extremely beautiful girl is crying. Beautiful girls shouldn't cry. So, tell me Rose, why are you crying? You can tell me anything."

Your explanation that was just short of a speech, made the tears fall harder. Not because it upset me, but rather because it showed me that you cared. All these years I have thought you didn't give one wit about me turned out to be wrong. You cared; I could see the sincerity in your eyes. "Scorp, I think it's because I keep everything in. I never talk to anyone about my problems. Not even to Albus. But do you really want to hear?" He nodded, his face deathly serious.

"I don't feel comfortable around most people because my parents' fame leaves me surrounded by fakes. They only want to be near me to tear me down or get close to me just to meet my parents. I've been crushing on the same guy for years and he barely looks my way and I just realized that he's the reason why none of my past relationships have worked. I'm so loaded down with other people's secrets that I barely have room for my own. I also fear that everyone secretly hates. I try so hard to be liked. I try so hard to be perfect. I keep my hair tamed and smile strong. I keep my grades up as best I can. But my parents expect perfection out of me and it's killing me. I barely sleep because I stay up all night studying so that I won't let them down. But what really worries me is what I'm going to do after I graduate from here. This school that has been my home for seven years now, I'm afraid that I'll be lost without it, without the ghosts, and without the teachers who give stern encouragement. I don't know what I want to do in life. I'm so lost Scorp."

You tighten the grip you had around my shoulders briefly in a little one-armed hug. Then you just nodded in understanding, your platinum blonde hair falling in your eyes. Then I noticed that sometime during the time I was speaking you had got even closer to me, even though I'm not quite sure how that was possible. You just looked me in the eyes and something clicked. Suddenly we were kissing. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't lustful. It was full of the comfort that I needed. The comfort that couldn't be given with just a mere hug.

It was the beginning of something beautiful, something mind-boggling, something amazing, something I had never felt before. You pulled away first and said "Rose, can you promise me something?" I nodded and you continued, "Promise me this: that you'll come to me whenever you have a problem. That I'll be your shoulder to cry on, and that one day, you'll listen to my story."

"Oh Scorp, how could I not promise you that? You just listened to me while I sobbed and unloaded all the worry that's been building up in me for years. " You just gave me a slight smile and shrugged your shoulders in that noncommittal way of yours. "Hey Scorpius?" your eyes met with mine and I nearly lost all my courage. I had to get this out though. "Remember me saying that I've been crushing on the same guy for years?"

You looked at me with those eyes of yours and said "Rose, how could I forget? It wasn't overshadowed by the other things you said. It's the one that stuck out the most to me." I gave you a confused look but you just shook your head and said, "it doesn't matter, but you have something you need to say."

"I do have something I need to say. It's that the guy I mentioned, the one I've been crushing on, well, he's you. You're the reason why I've never been able to give myself wholeheartedly to a relationship. It's because something in my mind kept telling me that they weren't the one. I'm glad my mind knows what it's doing even when I don't." You eyes went wide and your mouth dropped open. I didn't know whether to start laughing or crying. I chose laughter. I was told once that laughter was the best medicine once. It's also the best disguise. No one can tell when you are hurt if you have a smile on your lips and a laugh in your voice.

I don't know how long we sat there, with me in hysterics and you just staring at me. You would occasionally clench your eyes shut and shake your head like you couldn't believe that it was happening. It must have sunk in because I felt your hand on my shoulder again and my laughter ceased. "You are serious right Rose?" I nodded, almost offended that you thought I would kid about that. After that a huge smile crossed your face and you kissed me again.

This one was full of passion. It was like our two souls were connecting in a single kiss. By the time we broke apart, we were thoroughly out of air. Yet, you still managed to talk. "Oh Rose, I've been waiting years for you to say that. I've been madly in love with you for years. I just didn't know how to tell you. I was so afraid that it would just slip out in conversation so I never really talked to you. I just watched and picked up on your little habits. They endeared you even more to me. Like when you're upset you scrunch up your nose and purse your lips. Or you get this secret little smile on your face whenever you smell coffee. I was just waiting for you to realize that I was here. I guess you did and I never noticed it."

The more you talked the more my smile grew. I just had one question. "Where do we stand now Scorpius? We've obviously past the just friends stage after that first kiss." You looked thoughtful for a moment. You shyly looked down at the grass. I had never known you to be shy. Especially not when you wanted something.

"I'd love it if you were my girlfriend." I accepted and we kissed one last time. You noticed a figure walking our way. "Hey Rose," you said, "is that Albus?" I nodded. We stood and we made a beeline for my cousin and your best friend.

* * *

So, love it? Hate it? Tell me so!


	3. Him

An: Well, third chapter. I think I am doing pretty good so far. This one is from Albus' POV just as an FYI.

Disclaimer: Assuming you know the point of this website then you know the deal, it is not mine nor will it ever be.

Whispered Secrets Chapter 3

* * *

I sit down as I see you two head towards me. Scorpius you are pretty oblivious sometimes. I don't think you even notice that a ridiculous smile creeps across my face when you come into my view. I have a secret Scorpius. One of six billion I guess you could say. I'm gay and that I'm completely in love with you. The other side of that is you will never know. You will never know that every time you say to me, "Albus, sorry mate, but I've got to say this. Your cousin is the prettiest girl I have ever seen." that I die a little inside. Not so much that I want to off myself, never ever that far. I've seen how death can tear families apart, and I would never will that on any family, let alone my own.

You don't know that I try convincing myself every day that you're not the one for me, that I'm over you. That you're in love with Rose, my cousin and would never, ever want me, your sidekick, and your partner in crime. However, then you smile, and we share a joke and I am head over heels in love with you again. When that happens, I feel almost like I have a chance to catch a shooting star, then I see you looking at Rose with those same stars in your eyes, my hopes are crushed, shattered, and then I feel the smallest inkling of jealousy over Rose.

You're walking this way, slowly, deliberately; I swear you tease me on purpose sometimes. I put a smile on my face though, because you looked unbelievably happy. Which was odd considering the company. You always looked guarded around Rose. You two are getting closer, and suddenly, I am unsure of what to say. I am always the one who has a witty saying on the tip of his tongue. Yet, seeing the two of you together, getting closer with every step you take, my mind just goes away. It goes away in a sea of jealously, love, and disappointment with all of the emotions trying to reach the floodgate first.

I am so frustrated I want to just break down and cry; but I am a guy. I'm a manly man who does not break down when he sees the love of his life with his cousin, with the biggest smile stretched across his face. There is no promise for tonight though, my teddy bear will call my name in the middle of the night and the floodgate will open, letting out all the tears of frustration I am holding back now. Some people might make fun of me for still having a teddy bear, but he's the only one to catch my tears at night. I can't let you know my secret so I keep it between me and the only one who will never tell.

I am lost in my own thoughts, when it becomes apparent that the two of you are standing in front of me. I look up while the two of you look down. You stretch your hand down and pull me up. Rose looks at me with those big, blue eyes of hers and says, "Al, we have some news for you." I just tilt my head in an unspoken cue to go on. "We're, uh, together now." She turns to you and whispers, "God that sounds so good to say." My mouth drops open at the appropriate time. I'm faking a smile now, while tears threaten to come rolling down my cheeks in a waterfall. I'm crushed but by Merlin's beard I will not let the world see it.

"It took you two long enough; he has been going on for years about how beautiful you are Rose." I hear myself say. It appears that my mouth is no longer connected to my mind anymore. I think I might prefer it this way. It makes things, simpler. There is definitely less thinking involved. We sit down on the bank of the lake and just stare out, and I notice that sometime after we had sat down, your arm had snuck around her shoulder and she had scooted closer to you. I die a little more inside.

I realize that the happier you are the more miserable I'll get. Unaware of the war going on inside my head, you chatter on. I'll never tell you Scorpius, but I love hearing you talk. I know at this point I should hate you, after all you broke my heart, and you've been slowly tearing at it for years. Yet still, when I hear your voice I can't stop smiling. Soon enough it's time for supper. We head down to the Great Hall, I walk behind you two. Watching as you whisper in each other ears and hold hands. I realize that I'm not the only one watching. Everyone is staring at you.

I can hear them go, "A Weasley with a Malfoy? This is unheard of." Or the "I didn't realize they knew each other." Suddenly, everyone is looking at me. I'm the best friend. What do I think of it? I plaster my biggest devil-may-care smile on. I strut down the hall and I pretend that everything is okay. I was always good at pretending. This is my time to shine. I'm going to go on with my life. I'm going to pretend that I was never in love with you. It'll work too. At least until I see your face. Then I'll think about how handsome you are and how I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you. But you love Rose and I'm just your best friend.

* * *

AN: I think I captured Albus pretty good. Harry was always focused on one thing. So, I think that's part of his fixation with Scoripus. He just can't help it. I know his thoughts are kind of jumpy, but that's how I always interpreted Ginny's thought process as. I just got the impression that her thoughts go from here to there in a heartbeat. I don't know where this impression came from, but it's there. So, I tried to capture Harry's focus and Ginny's jumpy-ness. I don't know. Give me your thoughts? *Not so subtle hint.*


End file.
